


The band manager

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Extended Scenes & Fix-Its [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Episode: s02e03 Parabatai Lost, Extended Scene, Gen, Lewis Family Feels?, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pansexual Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "I'm so sorry, he shouldn't just have shown up and--""No, no. I'm glad he did and finally explained why my son had basically disappeared over the past weeks."Simon felt himself shrink and he ducked his head when the guilt welled up again. It seemed like that was all he ever felt these days,guilt. He always failed and only made things worse. Simon was scared to make things even worse - to endanger his mother and to be responsible for the clan's demise if the war Raphael had mentioned did happen. The clan leader's threat, or maybe more of a warning, felt like it had wrapped around his unbeating heart and kept it prisoner to the guilt and anxiety that seemed to accompany every step he took. He was so, so tired...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is supposed to be. This didn't turn out the way I wanted it to.  
> My brain is still a mess after the new episode and barely four hours of sleep, slightly swamped with Saphael feels and despite the threat, it didn't turn out the way I feared. I get where Raphael is coming from and why - of course, that still doesn't make the implication of his words okay, even thought he would never actually do anything to harm a mundane. But his family, the clan, has to come first and he as the clan leader has to ensure their safety above everyone else's. So, don't mind me rambling, continue on :)

"So...Raphael," Elaine started with this expression on her face when she wanted to know something despite already knowing it but Simon was still to wrapped up in his state of anxiety and trying to calm his nerves, that he wasn't able to catch the expression or the tone of his mother's voice.

"I'm so sorry, he shouldn't just have shown up and--"

"No, no. I'm glad he did and finally explained why my son had basically disappeared over the past weeks."

Simon felt himself shrink and he ducked his head when the guilt welled up again. It seemed like that was all he ever felt these days, _guilt_. He always failed and only made things worse. Simon was scared to make things even worse - to endanger his mother and to be responsible for the clan's demise if the war Raphael had mentioned did happen. The clan leader's threat, or maybe more of a warning, felt like it had wrapped around his unbeating heart and kept it prisoner to the guilt and anxiety that seemed to accompany every step he took. He was so, so tired...

"He's quite charming." Elaine's voice pulled him back to reality and Simon frowned before realising that she was probably still talking about Raphael and his eyes widened in silent terror. The guy had basically stalked her whereabouts and had scared the shit out of her son but she called him _charming_?! Sure, his mum didn't know about the whole life-threatening situation that was going on and Simon realised that Raphael had probably prevented him from drawing her deeper into this mess by confessing to being a vampire. Though the clan leader's understanding of helping was really twisted and could use a little more fine tuning.

"He's really not," Simon disagreed, shaking his head with a frown.

"Is he really your band manager?" She suddenly asked and the rising panic immediately spread through his whole body because this had actually been a quite brilliant excuse but Simon knew he was a terrible liar. He had hoped for her to believe it a little longer than this, though.

"Uh, well, yes?" He squinted a little and kept himself from facepalming. _He was such a moron!_

"But...?" Elaine prompted, again with this knowing smile and this time Simon caught it, eyebrows drawing together in confusion before his brain finally got what his mother was trying to get at.

"Mum, no!"

"He seemed a little too invested to just be your manager. Apparently, you didn't ask him to meet me and tell me where you've been and the way you looked at each other--"

"It's really not what you think it is! Mum, no! Just...no."

"It's okay, monkey, really. I think it's adorable and he seems like a very good catch if you ask me. Did you think I wouldn't approve because he's a guy?"

"That's not--I don't--I mean, I _am_ pansexual, but this is not," Simon stammered and it felt like his brain was melting from overstimulation. This wasn't seriously happening right now? Was that why she had invited Raphael for dinner? Because she thought they were _a thing_ or because she thought he had a thing for the clan leader? How did Raphael basically threatening him turn into his mother thinking they were romantically involved and then into him coming out?

"Honey, you could have told me. I love you no matter what and as long as you're happy, I'm happy as well," Elain replied, obviously misinterpreting Simon's panicky reaction the whole time. Well, that was great. Great as in, not so much. Not at all. How on earth was he supposed to get out of this? Now his mother probably thought that was the reason he hadn't contacted her sooner because he was on tour and busy with the "band manager".

He resisted the urge to bury his face in his hands and groan, instead smiled helplessly and remained standing in the hallway even after his mother told him she would go to sleep for the night, brushing a kiss to his cheek and closing the door to her bedroom. Just when he had thought his life couldn't become an even greater mess...

**Author's Note:**

> Also: Elaine calling Simon _monkey_ , how absolutely adorable was that? ♥


End file.
